Light and Shadow, Meet the Twins
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: That fateful day started out normal. Then my life was thrust into chaos when two specific people appeared in my yard. What happened? How'd they get here? Why them? Why am I asking so many stupid questions? Read if you want. Don't like, stop reading. No flames please, I just got my black belt. Rated out of paranoia.


My life changed that day, for better or worse, when they showed up in the backyard. The day had started out normal, me sitting on my bed reading fanfiction on my phone/ typing it on my computer, my twin watching anime on her iPad. Our dad was at work and our mom was sleeping on the couch. My window was open, and when I went to enjoy the fresh summer air, there were two guys lying face up in my backyard, both looking extremely motion-sick. I ran to my twin's room, (I'm going to call her Sky) and burst in without knocking… again. "Sky! Comeer! Comeer! Comeer!" I half-yelled, causing my sister to put down her iPad and give me an angry face.

"What? I was in the middle of watching Fairy Tail episode 85! This better be good. Or else. Star (I'm calling myself Star), what have I said about knocking first?" She grumbled, slouching forwards.

"I have a good reason. I'm trying so hard not to fangirl right now, it's not even funny. You. Backyard. Now." I dragged my sister by her wrist down the stairs to the kitchen. I disarmed the house, and opened the door to the patio. In the yard, lay the two guys. "OMG. Are they who I think they are?" She asked excitedly. "If so, I totally call Sting. He. Is. Mine." She poked my arm with each word.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I prefer Rogue anyways. Tall, dark…ish, mysterious. Lol, he's Fang." I chuckled quietly. "Remember, no fourth wall and only kik me stuff we can't say in front of them. You know, with their Dragonslayer senses and all." I whispered strictly. She nodded. We made our way over to the guys. I sat down next to Rogue, while Sky plopped down next to Sting. I moved some of my hair over my right eye, as I can't see anything in the distance with it. Sky pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey, you okay down there? You look a bit queasy." Sky asked, poking Sting's cheek. "Do you want some crackers? It might help stop the queasiness." She explained, looking at me in excitement. I looked back, trying to keep a straight face. _'Conceal, don't feel, and don't let them know.' _I thought, repeating it over with my twin telepathy. Yeah, I've got it. No, I don't feel it if my sister gets hurt. We've tried, several times.

The two Dragonslayers sat up; Sting looking very disoriented and Rogue… much less so, but still a bit. I realized I had previously drawn the Fairy Tail symbol in Sharpie on the back of my hand again (Did you know Sharpies are non-toxic?), so I quickly shoved my hand into my pocket. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the two. Gods, they're cute. "Hey, Rogue? Where do you think we are? Where are Lector and Frosch?" Sting asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No idea. Sting, weren't you with Lector? I was with Frosch." Rogue replied. He shot me a glance. "Who… are you?" he asked, giving me a look over.

"… I'm one of the people who live here…" I replied, pausing before and after the sentence. "… This is my house…" I looked over to the house. Rogue and Sting looked at both Sky and I.

I stood up and stuck out my hand. Rogue eyed it for a second, and then reluctantly took it. I pulled him up off the ground. Sky did the same for Sting, except he took her hand a lot quicker than Rogue. I walked towards the house, giving Sky, Sting and Rogue a look that meant 'Stay put'. I opened the door, and looked for my mom. She was watching TV on the couch. "Hey Mom? Is it okay if some anime characters stay here for a while? They sort of just appeared in the yard…" I asked, peering into the family room. My mom looked at me like I was crazy, which doesn't happen very often, seeing as she's used to my fangirl/otaku-ness.

"As long as they don't do anything I won't or don't approve of." My mom replied, before going back to the TV. I was shocked. My mom actually agreed to this? That's a first. Well, she did have her rules… but still! I walked back outside. I nodded to my sister. She gasped.

"Really? Mom said so?" She asked. I nodded again. She turned to the 'Twin' Dragonslayers. "You can stay with us if you need to. We've got two spare bedrooms." Sky offered.

"Really? Thank you!" Sting replied. Sky held up a finger.

"One condition. You can't do anything Mom won't or doesn't approve of." She explained, dropping her hand to her side. Sting and Rogue nodded. I stuck in my earbuds (as I still had my phone with me), turned on 'Snow Fairy', and then headed back to the patio. I picked the ripe tomatoes and went inside. The others followed me in.

"Going to my room." I stuck out my hand, heading down the hall and up the stairs. I closed the door, plopped on my bed, and Googled 'Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe'. I wrote down what the wiki said about them, all the important stuff at least. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and poked my head into the doorway. Rogue was standing there. "Need something?" I asked, keeping my tsundere-ish act up.

"Is there any specific room you want me to stay in?" He asked, causing me to pop my visible eyebrow. Wow, he really asks something like that?

"There's the room at the end of the hall, and the one across from the stairs… I don't really care. Your choice, unless my twin auctioned one off already. If you want to come in, you have to wait a minute." I popped back into my room, shut off my laptop, put away the notes, and slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves. I re-opened the door. Rogue was still standing there.

"Are you coming in?" I asked calmly. Rogue stepped into my room. He looked around, starting at the art wall, to the bookcases, to the snow globe collection, to the little lounge chair in the corner. I could see he was taking in every little detail. I sat on my bed. I looked at the floor, chin in my hands. He sat down next to me.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a slightly curious tone in his voice. I shook my head. I was just thinking about how he might feel because he was separated from Frosch. He cared for Frosch deeply, like I did with my sister.

"No. Just thinking. You mentioned someone named Frosch earlier. Do you miss them?" I asked. Rogue nodded. A minute later, Sky burst into my room.

"Something's wrong with Sting. He was fine one minute, and then he collapsed the next. He's in the room across from the stairs." Sky blurted. Rogue's eyes widened, as did mine. We both jumped up. I sprinted down the hall, almost running into a slightly closed door. I entered the room, Rogue and Sky on my tail. Sting was lying on the bed, drenched in sweat. His breathing was irregular and he seemed to be breathing from his slightly open mouth. I reached out and touched his forehead. He was abnormally warm. I removed my hand and turned to my sister, a 'Do exactly what I tell you' look in my eye.

"Sky. Thermometer. Hurry." I instructed, turning to Rogue. "Stay here." He nodded. I ran down to the hall closet, grabbed a few washcloths, a towel, a blanket, and a few pillows, and returned to the room. Sting had paled quite severely, and Rogue looked… scared. His face didn't show emotion, but I saw it in his visible eye. Sky ran in with the thermometer.

"Here." She handed it to me. I nodded thanks, turned it on and checked Sting's temperature. The thermometer beeped, signaling that the reading had come up. I looked at the screen.

"104.2. If his fever doesn't come down soon, he could get brain damage. Sky, you know what to do." I moved the trashcan next to the bed, and Sky grabbed the washcloths and went into the bathroom. She soaked two in cold water, and came back, laying one across Sting's forehead and his stomach. Sting's eyes opened as the first washcloth was being placed. He swatted at it weakly. I prevented him from taking it off, and moved his hand to his side. "You need to rest." I instructed, giving him a look that Erza couldn't pull off. His eyelids drooped, and he fell asleep. I pulled up two chairs and sat down in one of them, motioning for Rogue to sit as well. Sky went back to her room.

A few minutes later, Sting lurched forwards, clutching his stomach. "Sting, do you think you're going to be sick?" Rogue asked worriedly. Sting moaned.

"There's a trashcan next to the bed." I pointed out. The White Dragonslayer leaned over, getting the illness out of his system. Once his stomach had settled, I grabbed a water bottle and some face-wipes.

"Don't argue." I set the water bottle on the nightstand and wiped his face. He 'Mrphf'ed in disagreement. "Okay then. I'm going to ask you a few questions to determine what's wrong. All you have to do is nod or shake your head. Okay?" I explained. Sting nodded.

"Does your head hurt?" He nodded. "Can you breathe through your nose?" He shook his head slowly. "Is your body aching?" He nodded, and coughed a few times. "There goes my next question. Does your throat hurt?" He nodded. "According to your symptoms, I'd say you have a bad case of the flu." I explained, causing Sting to groan in annoyance and Rogue to sigh in relief. "I'm going downstairs to get some medicine and some other things, and I'll be right back." I explained, exiting the room.

I grabbed some medicine, cough drops, tissues, and went back upstairs. Sky was re-entering the room when I got up the stairs. "Sting has the flu." I explained. "He's not going to die, or anything." Sky breathed a sigh of relief. I went into the room to find Rogue pacing back and forth and Sting looking wistfully out the window. They both looked towards Sky and me. I plopped back into the chair I was previously sitting in. Sting looked at the medicine in my hands and whimpered. "Sting, you sir, are not a five year old. You are going to take this medicine whether you like it, or not. I'll tell you a secret if you do without complaining." Sting's ears perked up and my sister looked at me. She pulled out her phone. 'Are you crazy? Don't tell him anything about what we know!' She kiked me. I kiked her back. 'Dude, pretend you're an Ice-Make mage and chill out. I was going to say I have horrible short-term memory.' Sky face-palmed. "Really, dude? Really?" she asked.

"What? You should have expected that!" I sighed. "You're losing your touch, Sky. Losing your touch." I teased, opening the box of medicine. I handed Sting the correct dosage, and he downed it without water. I also gave him a cough drop, which he instantly started sucking on. "I have horrible short-term memory." I stated. Sting and Rogue both gave me a look. "What? I don't even remember what I had for breakfast!" I exclaimed. "Did I even eat breakfast?" I turned to Sky.

"Yes, you did. You had a cheese-thing." She reminded me.

"Oh…. I did…" I muttered, clearly embarrassed. "Going to my room. Sting, if you need anything, ask Sky." I headed down the hall. I sat back on my bed, turned 'In My World' on (Great song. I love it!), and turned on my laptop. I opened several Word Docs, each one containing fanfiction. I started on one of my Fairy Tail ones, because inspiration struck. I heard a knock on the door. "Who's it?" I asked, not bothering to look up from my computer.

"'Sme" Sky opened the door. She saw what I was typing, and gave me an exasperated face. "Are you kidding me? Writing that fanfiction now of all times? What if they find out? We'd be turned into pulp! Pulp I tell you!" She panicked. I shut my computer off.

"Stupid, I have a password that only I know. They'll never figure it out. Besides, I doubt they even know how to use a computer." I replied, standing up and sticking my laptop under my bed. "I'm going to check on Sting. You coming?" I asked, heading back down the hall. Sting was sleeping. Rogue was still sitting in his chair, watching over the other Dragonslayer. I knocked on the doorframe quietly. Rogue looked up, and Sting opened his eyes.

"Hmm? Wha's goin' on?" Sting mumbled, his voice thick with sickness. He looked a bit less pale than he did earlier, the washcloth slipped off his forehead, and he was shivering. The blanket I grabbed earlier was at the end of the bed. I picked it up and lay it across the 19-year old. He instantly pulled it up to his neck.

"I'm going to take your temperature." Sky explained, picking up the thermometer. She checked his temperature and looked at the reading. "102.6. Well, your fever's come down a bit." She remarked.


End file.
